Blue Wings: A Gaara story
by Dorkycomichero
Summary: Years have passed since she has been home, but she doesn't remember any of it except for the sight of death. Kaname Uchiha wanders in the world, thinking she is a monster that is abandoned. She ends up in Sunagakure, meeting Gaara who seems to suffer as much as her. While she tries to figure her life out, past and present, she also wonders how her brother's life became different.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a nightmare. I just didn't know why. I was in a village and the people in front of me were dying, and I didn't know why. Someone cold took hold of me and left me in the woods where I fell asleep. I woke up in that same forest. The nightmare had played in my mind over and over again that night like an old movie. I didn't know where I was or who I was. It was so quiet, all I could hear was my own breathing. There was a giant blue jewel on a long necklace, but other than that, I had nothing else with me. I looked around and there was no one else around that I could see. The moisture in the air was unusually dense I could barely see what was in front of me. I shivered as I looked down at my short black dress covered in blood stains.

I felt a like I was abandoned for some reason.

I looked up at the tree, a single white owl stood in the branch. "Are you abandoned too?" It only blankly stared at me. "I guess we can be friends…?" It hoots and flies away. "I guess not..." Why am I all alone?

"Did you hear something?" I heard a deep voice behind me.

"It came from over here." The bushes rustled behind me. My first instinct was to defend myself, but I couldn't find anything.

"Hey, girly... what are you doing here by yourself?"

 _"Don't worry, they won't hurt you."_ Something said inside me. It caught me by surprise as I trembled in fear. Suddenly, all I could see was the people falling to their deaths. Was that my doing? Was it a dream? I didn't know.

"Hey guys, there's girl here." The guy was fairly large, full of scars, one was stretched across his face. All I could think of was him falling to his death.

 _"They won't hurt you."_ The voice said.

"You're right, they won't." Blue crystals formed in front of me as I saw his companions show themselves, I could only see their faces reflected in the crystals. "You're not going to hurt me!" I yelled and all I could see was their blood spilled across the grass. I took what supplies they had and left their bodies whee they laid. I only moved forward, not looking back. I must be a monster if I came to this world alone with blood.

After what seemed like days of traveling, I was in the desert and found myself in a village hidden within it. While I traveled, my mind was trying to clear itself. All I could hear were names, some were others, and some mine. I remember "Itachi" and "Sasuke", but I couldn't put a name to a face in my head. Who were they?

"You, girl." I looked at the direction of an old man, calling from a cracked window. "You better get home before _he_ comes." He? What is that guy saying. Besides, I don't have a home, fool. "Oh no, here he comes, go!" He trembled as he closed the window and ran from the window.

I looked down the path to see a red-haired boy about the same age as me simply walking. He had a scar on the side of his head reading like Kanji. Was that self inflicted? "What are you doing?" He glared at me.

 _"This boy..."_ Just as it spoke, I thought I saw a winged figure. What was that? What about him? What was so special about him? Why is everyone scared of him?

"I was just passing through."

"Gaara." A man appeared suddenly behind him. "Who is this girl?" He asked, scared and authoritative at the same time. He wore a mask and held kunai knives in his hands, ready to attack.

"No one." He said.

I glared at the man that seemed ready to kill me. "You can't hurt me..."

"Wait!" Another man appeared, similar mask, similar gear. "There's a symbol on her back... she is a Uchiha? The Kazekage has been informed of a little girl and an older man of the Uchiha clan."

"What about it?" The first masked threat said.

"We're not to harm the girl." The second simply says. "Girl, how did you get here? Was there a man traveling with you?" A man? Only one face popped up, a man with dark eyes and dark long hair. I just don't remember where I saw him...

"Don't touch her." The red head growled, Gaara if I remember correctly.

"I wasn't, Gaara." The second man said, panicked. "Only wanted information."

"I walked here, by myself." Though, I couldn't see their face, they seemed surprised, ad they didn't know what to do.

"We need to inform the Kazekage." The second said to the other. "Come with us, little girl. We're not going to hut you. We'll only bring you home."

"What's so special about this girl anyway?" The first said under his breath.

He pulled in closer to the guy. "This girl has been reported missing for a few years after than great clan massacre in Konoha." They tried to be quiet, but I could clearly hear them. What is this about being missing for years? Do they have the right girl? And a massacre... those memories of those people dying. Is that what they are talking about? Did I do that?"She could be connected to the massacre somehow. Besides, you know, being a missing child of the clan."

 _"Stay calm. Everything will be fine."_

The other guy didn't seem convinced. "If we tun her in home it could mean good relations with Konoha."

The first man sighed. "Come with us, girl. Gaara, get out of here."

Gaara glared at the two. "What makes you think you can order me around?"

"We just want to bring this girl back home."

"I could hear you... I don't know anything about his clan massacre, or if I am the girl you're looking for, but if I must I will go with you." Gaara looked at me, no a care on his face. Just anger. What did the voice want with this boy?

* * *

"Okay, girl. You'll be accompanying Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro on their way to Konoha, your home." A man with red hair told me, he looked similar to Gaara. Gaara's father maybe? "I'm the Kazekage, and I am very interested in bringing you home."

 _"He is not what he says."_ I could tell he was licking his teeth under his lips, like a snake. I just looked at him and sat back. What's possessing me to listen to this voice. " _Stay calm."_ What is their goal exactly? Why does it seem like this whole thing is a trap?


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are they scared of you?" I asked Gaara as we approached the village. The trees surrounded us and covered the sun. If this is my home, I don't recognize it... He just looked at me, with the permanent glare that his dark rimmed eyes seemed to compliment. He had his arms crossed, while he carried a gourd bigger than his torso. Was that a weapon? While we journeyed to the Konoha, he didn't bother fighting off bandits or wild animals. He just calmly walked as if nothing were happening. His team mates took care of them for him. It's rather he has a lot of confidence in his team, or he just doesn't care if we die.

He started walking slightly slower, lagging behind so we weren't so close. "Don't mind him." The blonde girl with four pony tails accompanying us said. She carried a huge fan on her back, but it seems like she had nothing else on her. No knives or anything. In fact, it seemed like all of them just carried their one huge weapon with no extra equipment. Even with my limited memory, I felt it was strange. "He's uh... shy." She smiled, trying to cover for him.

"Hm... okay?" But I didn't sense him being shy, I thought he was just a distant person. I looked back at him. Am I actually interested in him? Or is it because the voice seemed to be interested in him?

We were approaching the gate, and it opened a we approached. I could sense other people around, they were hiding. Were they suspicious of us? "Gaara, be cool okay?" The guy with the black hood and purple face markings quietly said.

"Welcome, participants from Sunagakure, and welcome back home, Kaname Uchiha." Was he talking to me? .me... sounds right I guess... Once I heard that name, all I could hear were people crying out my name. Probably from that same night. "Please, come child, you must be exhausted and very confused." He was an older gentleman, dressed in all white with a hint of red. His hat was strange and pointed outward in all sorts of directions. He held out his arm for me to come next to him. "I thank you for bringing back this young girl on your way to the exams."

"It wasn't a problem." The man, that stood so tall with scars etched on his face said. He looked scary and tough, but he didn't seem to control that act around Gaara.

"Please enjoy Konoha and all it has to offer before the exams." The old man said. They headed out to town while the old man led me somewhere. I looked back at Gaara who looked back at me.

 _"Don't let him go too far."_ Okay...?

* * *

Another ninja led me to him, but we kept our distance so he wouldn't spot us. He looked so much like me, there was no doubt that we were siblings. His dark hair and were just supplemented by his black eyes. He looked so strong, and yet he was so alone.

"Do you want to meet him?" One of the ninja said, he wore a mask like a fox, he was part of the Anbu. At least that's what the Hokage said. He entrusted him to help me, but I felt he was just here to watch me. Even though they welcomed me here as if it were my home, they still seemed cautious. I could feel others looking at me in the shadows.

"No... I said I didn't want to. It's not fair to either of us."

"Maybe if you talk to him, you'd get something from it."

"I said no..." I growled. I felt something else come out, like a deeper power inside of me. What was that? Before I could get my thoughts in order, I noticed that he had a Kunai knife.

 _"Easy now... He is not your enemy. Calm down..."_

I let out a deep breath. "I'm not going to hurt you... let the others know that I won't either before they try to snap my neck." He lifted his arm up, giving a signal to the others. I could feel them back away. I let out another deep breath, I was calm. "If the time comes, I suppose I will meet him... Now you said you would take me to _the place_." He was quiet, he was hesitating. "I'm sorry, the Uchiha clan grounds... I need to see it."

"I knew what you meant."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Lord Hokage said to stall, that it might be too soon for you to see it."

"I'll find it myself then, maybe walking through town will jog my memory."

"No... I'll take you."

"Good... I don't want to walk through town. People my recognize me and alert my brother."

"Follow me." He led me toward the corner of the town. It was so far from where we originally were, so far from anything else. They made the Uchiha's seem like a big deal. Then why were they so out of reach from the others? He lead me straight to the Uchiha compound gates. I immediately had deja vu. It's like I could feel myself walking toward these gates a hundred times. It was etched in my muscle memory. I was standing in front of the gate, and before I knew it... I was walking slowly toward it, opening it. A loud creak sounded from the heavy doors that haven't been used in a while.

I started seeing things in the empty little part of town... at first they were people that were smiling and greeting me. Then there was only chaos and blood. Screaming... lot's of screaming. They're running... are they running from me. "Itachi, no..." I suddenly say. Itachi... that name. He's my brother too. What was he doing? Is he trying to kill me? Is he trying to top me from hurting these people?

 _"No... I was trying to stop him."_

You were... wait, what were you doing...?

 _"I used your body to try to stop him."_

Why? _What was happening?_

There was just silence.

Are you too good to talk to me now? "If you're going to be useless, then get out of my head!"

"Kaname..." I instantly turned around and found myself almost choking the man behind me. The man that lead me here surprised me, and I tried to kill him. I was talking to myself and having homicidal thoughts... "Who are you talking to?"

"Nothing... just remembering something awful." I turned around, looking back at the empty streets. I couldn't see it clearly. I saw bodies that weren't there, and blood instead of dirt. I continued walking.

"Perhaps that is enough for today..." He said.

"No, it's not." I lead myself throughout the compound. Did I even know where I was going? I kept turning hands at all the screaming I was looking at. Why did I hear them so clearly?! Why am I torturing myself? I just keep walking, but I feel like I am walking into more death, more pain...

The trail of blood led me to a house noticeably bigger than the rest. This is my actual home isn't...? I walked in and expected to find people sitting in the entrance, taking off their shoes before stepping on the wooden floor. In my memory, all I could see were two boys. One was Sasuke, but who was the other? Itachi? In this memory, I couldn't see him clearly. All I could see when I tried to remember his face as a dark figure with red eyes, drenched in blood.

I stepped in the house, wanting to take off my shoes out of habit. I walked through the hallway.

"Kaname!" I kept hearing my voice, I felt like it was coming from the house, I picked up the pace until I was running down the hall. I came to a halt when I saw shoji splattered with blood. I knew when I opened these doors, there would be more than what I could handle, but I walked anyway. I need to know... I need to find out. I just kept hearing my name, it was spoken in screams and cries.

I opened the doors and I felt like I was a little girl again. "Itachi... what are you doing?" I saw him... I had to remind myself that he wasn't here... I could see him though. In my mind, he was there. He bore clothes like the Anbu. His hair was tied loosely back, wearing the Konoha headband properly on his head. He held a sword in his hand that was dripping in blood.

 _"Take care of Kaname and Sasuke..."_ I could hear a man say, then Itachi stabbed the both of them. My parents... all I could remember of them was their bodies laid out on the floor, now it was just replaced by a giant blood stain...

"NO!" I screamed. The doors flew back and the floor boards got destroyed around me.

"Kaname!" I heard my name.

"Stop calling me!"

 _"Mom... dad..."_ I heard a younger voice. I turned around and I felt like I could see him... Sasuke. Then I saw nothing.

"Kaname!"

"I said stop calling me!" I screamed and the hallway in front of me seemed to disappear.

"It's no use... do it."

The darkness consumed me in that house once again... the last thing I could see was an owl.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a floor crawling with snakes. They crawled onto my legs until they consumed me. Why am I not fighting back? Have I seen this before...? I feel like this is very familiar. I just don't remember where I have seen them...

 _"Wake up."_

I could hear the snakes talking to me in one voice. It was making me do things I didn't want, and it was making me kill.

 _"WAKE UP."_

My eyes slowly opened, I could feel my head hanging down, my black hair covering the front part of my face. What happened to me and why was I hanging with my hands bound?

 _"Stay calm, they can't do anything to us. They won't do anything to us."_ The voice calmed me down. I still couldn't decide if the voice I was hearing was a monster or something else entirely. Is there even an actual voice? Am I crazy? Am I the monster?

"Kaname, are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice say. The tan, wrinkly old man stood before me when I lifted my head. Where were we? Last I remember we were... I mean I was home...? "This is just a precaution... you panicked and you didn't seem yourself. The Anbu took action and restrained you. We brought you here for your own safety."

 _"He means for the safety of others..."_ What? What did I do?

"It's okay Kaname. I know you're scared and confused."

"Can you let me go? Or am I too dangerous?" I started tearing up. The time I woke up in the forest, regaining some memories in my home, this voice, and that dream... What's going on? "This isn't normal..." I whispered under my breath.

"Kaname?"

Who can I rely on? Is it this man in front of me? What can I even prove to be true? I mean... everything he has said so far seems to be the truth. Though, at the same time I wouldn't really know. Is someone trying to mess with me?

 _"Calm down..."_ I am calm. " _No... you're not."_ Was I just fighting with myself or with another person? I guess the voice sorta sounds like me... I took a deep breath, then I remembered.

"Gaara... where's Gaara?!"

The Hokage looked surprised. "He's probably in the middle of the chunin exams right now." How long have I been out? I thought they weren't doing anything for a few days... I took another deep breath. It was so hard to stay calm. There was also Sasuke... He was taking the exams too. Can I trust him? Would he just shove me away or kill me like the monster I am? I hate this... I wanted Sasuke to save me.

Though, every time I tried to picture Sasuke's face with my own memory... I only saw our older brother, Itachi. Did I need him... Itachi? I just want this all to be over.

 _"He's out there causing trouble... You need to leave."_

I can't... "Can you let me go... I just want to go home..." I cried.

"I don't know what happened to you while you wee gone, Kaname. Your powers have increased exponentially. You're even stronger than Sasuke."

"So you mean to leave me here like a prisoner and have people watch me like I am guilty?!"

He looked at me, shocked. He didn't know what to say. He looked guilty, he didn't want to do it, but he needed to keep everyone safe.

"I just want to go home... but I have none."

He sighed. "Alright, but if you get out of control..."

"I understand..." The restraints disappeared. "Thank you..."

"We also have a place for you to stay, come find me when you're ready."

I smiled. "Okay." I left, having the voice direct me toward Gaara. When I found him he was on a rooftop and a body was already drenched in blood. The ninja was dead. Gaara did this... Gaara looked angry, wanting to kill more. Why is he like this? "Gaara..." I reached out to him and touched his face. "It's okay... you don't have to keep killing."

Gaara's eyes went wide and he stared deeply into my eyes. "You're touching me..."

"Yeah... I am...?" I said unsure, then I saw specks of sand on my shoulder and around me. Would he kill me? Was he trying to?

"I need to kill, it's the only reason I am alive. Why else would I be born this way?" His voice, it was low and threatening. "I have been killing since before I was born. Why should I stop now?!"

"I found myself in your village knowing nothing but death... I remembered my family being murdered. The first thing I remember doing was killing men in the forest I woke up in. I took their food and supplies, I didn't even know what their true intentions were. I just killed them because I felt threatened."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because even if I was born in blood, I met you and I don't feel like I am a monster."

"Even so... I fight the one with the same eyes as you. They tell me he's your brother. Would you think I am a monster then?"

"You won't kill him. I won't let you."

"You'd get in my way?"

"Yes, if it means showing you another way to live."

"What do you live for?"

 _"We can't find ourselves trapped."_

"I'm finding that out myself... We're sixteen, and we can't find ourselves trapped."

Gaara just glared at me. "That doesn't sound right..."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"That's enough." Baki yelled and appeared between us. "Gaara, you need to go back. You're already causing too much trouble here. And you..." he looks at me with the revealed eye. "We brought you back to your village, your ties with us are done."


	4. Chapter 4

I dreaded watching it, but it seemed to be over before anything major happened. My brother and Gaara were fighting. I've already seen Gaara tainted in someone else's blood. Though, I didn't see anything he was responsible for the death, nor did he have any remorse or try to deny what he did. Why do I care so much? He's like me in some ways, but I don't have this blood lust, at least not since the forest... I don't even know where that came from either...

I felt helpless, it reminded me of everything I once forgot. I was the child that let everyone die... Just simple reminders like these. Fights, blood, just small reminders would take me back to those times.

I want all of this to stop.

"It's my blood!" Gaara screamed. I could feel the monster inside of him waking up. The monster that everyone was afraid of. Sasuke was able to make him bleed. My brother was impressive, am I capable of these skills as well?

 _"It's time to intervene..."_

"No, I can't..." I couldn't bring myself to move. His sand barrier fell apart and he was breathing heavily, bleeding where Sasuke had struck him. Feathers started coming out of no where, it was making me sleepy..

 _"Release...RELEASE!"_

I snapped out of it and immediately did a hand sign. "Release!" The people around me hung their heads in a deep slumber. What's going on? There were only a few higher ranking ninja still awake. Gaara held his head, he was itching to kill Sasuke.

 _"Go after him!"_

"Gaara!" I yelled after him. He was in distress now.

I jumped into the ring after him. This match is over anyway.

"Kaname?!" I looked toward the boy who called out to me... I saw the dark eyes of my brother. He was shocked to see me in front of him. His hair longer than when I saw him last. "You're here, you're alive. What's going on? Are you apart of this?"

"Sasuke... believe me, I don't know what's going on myself."

"Take Gaara, we need to complete our mission!" Baki yelled, and the others obeyed him, taking Gaara out of the arena.

"Gaara!" I yelled after him.

 _"He's okay for now, don't let him get out of control."_

But how...?

"Kaname!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"I have to go, I need to help him."

"Why is he so important? Is he more important than me, your family?"

I looked at him. He was angry, confused, and hurt. "I'm sorry..." I shed a tear. "I'll come back for you..." I ran after Gaara and the others.

 _"They're going to wait till he has regained his chakra. He is more powerful than you know and his wall of sand makes him more dangerous."_

"Then tell me everything. How do you know all this?"

* * *

"Gaara... I'm here."

"Blood... mother, my blood, it's all over." Gaara mimbled between deep breaths.

"Get away, he's too dangerous right now." Temari said, glaring at me.

"Don't get in my way. Whatever you are planning needs to be stopped." I yelled.

"You'll get in the way of our mission?"

"If it means helping Gaara, yes. This isn't good for him, do you really think using him as a weapon will quench his thirst for blood?" They stayed silent, not knowing what to say. They don't know what to do. They are just soldiers following orders. They were scared more than anything. I took Gaara from Temari. "Gaara, snap out of it!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Kaname?" He looked at me, he looked especially pained. "I have never felt this before... " He's always been protected, having sand surround him at all times. It must especially hurt since he has never felt pain before.

"I know... it's okay." I held him close to me. "I'm here and everything will be alright."

"Get away from him..." Temari said holding a think of ointment. She tried to cover his wound.

"Get away from me!" Gaara yelled and pushed her out of the way. She was thrown against a tree, almost leaving a crack in the bark. Gaara continued to breathe heavily. "Why are you helping me? Your brother tried to kill me!" He yelled, and he started screaming in pain again.

"Get away from him!" Temari yelled from the side.

"No! It's okay! I've got it!" I assured her, sticking my arm out, telling her to stay put.

"Hate... hate... Everyone hates me." he started muttering to himself. "You... you're just like him aren't you. You're trying to kill me too!"

 _"You're brother is getting close."_

I need to stop this soon. I don't want to continue on seeing them fight. "No... Gaara, please understand..."

"Everyone is just trying to kill me!" He yelled.

 _"Get away...!"_ I heard the scream of my name from my brother in the distance before I realized what was going on. Then I felt the horrible sting in my stomach and started crying.

"Why...?" I looked down to see sand form into an arm that pierced right through me. I shed a tear. It hurt so bad, and I was only trying to help.

 _"Just breathe, and hold on."_

"I only live to kill! I only live for myself!"

"You monster!" I heard Sasuke yell as he attacked Gaara head on.

I fell to the ground, looking as Gaara started to transform into something I have never seen before. What was that? I coughed up blood and spit the excess out on the ground.

 _"Hold on... you won't die. I promise. You need to help him."_

"Are you okay? Sorry... about this..." Temari appeared next to me. She was shaking, she was so terrified.

"What's happening?"

She hesitated to say anything.

"Temari... I just wanted to help him."

"I know... I don't think anyone can."

 _"Inside of Gaara is a being called Shukaku. I can help you stop him."_

Me? What can I do? I tried to help him several times... I watch as Sasuke gets exhausted from fighting Gaara. "Sasuke!" I tried to get up while Gaara tried to attack him, but I saw someone kick Gaara away. I saw him before... But where? I could only think of him as a young boy in Sasuke's class. Was that him?

 _"He's here too?"_

"What? Who else...?"

 _"That boy... he's holding a spirit inside of him like Gaara."_

"Is that what you are?"

"What are you saying?" Temari asked.

"I'm not talking to you and don't worry about it..." I coldly told her, slightly embarrassed that I was talking out loud. The voice was silent. "Why aren't you helping? Are you too scared to do anything?" I asked Temari.

"It's not that I won't... I can't. If I do, I will die. Everyone who has tried to kill Gaara ended up dying by his hand. That's how powerful Gaara is."

"So you're just going to let him kill everyone till someone succeeds?" She just looked at me, shocked at my response.

Gaara is just a person like me, like Sasuke. Why did I see him as that and everyone else saw him as a monster? Even with him hurting me and feeling how powerful he is, why do I still want to help him? It's not just the voice telling me... it's me that wants to help him. Those days that led me to the sand village... where I killed my way to safety with the memory of my clans death in my mind. I walked alone with nothing but hate and confusion. He's like me, but I only felt that loneliness for a short time. He must have felt that his whole life... While I care for Gaara, I also can't let him kill Sasuke.

That's why I am here... That's why I came back to the village.

A large beast emerged, looking like it was made out of sand. Is that Gaara...?

 _"He finally appeared... We need to act now."_

I tried getting up, looking at the blood stain and the hole in my shirt, yet I had no hole in my stomach.

"We need to get out of here... Gaara is getting too dangerous."

"You leave... I'll stay here. My brother is here..." Temari left as I got up to find Sasuke. I saw him looking at a fight between a giant toad and Gaara. His body was covered in black marks. What happened to my brother. "Sasuke..."

"Kaname... I thought you were hurt." He looked at me, to see nothing but a place where a hole should be. "It can't be..."

"Don't worry about that now... I don't know what's going on either." I don't know when to step in either... But then the sand monster started to crumble.

 _"Kurama did it."_

Kurama? The fox demon? I went to Gaara's side.

"Kaname, wait!" Sasuke called out to me, too exhausted to chase after me.

Gaara still tried to get up and fight more. "Stop it... don't try to kill yourself by trying to hurt others!"

"What... how are you still alive." Gaara said weakly.

I smiled at him. "I don't know. I guess you can't get rid of me that easily." He looked behind me to see the boy he was fighting earlier crawling toward us. If my regaining memory serves me well, he's Nauto... "It's over..."

"But how... how does he fight so well?"

"It's pretty pathetic that you have someone that cares about you enough that she would risk her life for you, and you brush her aside like she is nothing." Naruto said. "You remember what I told you... maybe then you'll be like me." He said before passing out.

Temari and Kankuro appear around me and Gaara. "That's enough... let's go..." Gaara said. Kankuro takes his arm and Gaara takes one last look at me. He looks tired and conflicted. They take him away, I attempt to rush after them, but I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder. I can't leave... at least I shouldn't. I'll see you again, Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi had called me and Sasuke to eat, it was weird because it was out of the blue and he had also called me... Yet, he also canceled at the last minute. He looked troubled at first, like he called us for another reason. I felt something when he first met up, but it went away in an instant.

"Can we eat somewhere else, I don't really have a sweet tooth. Is that fine, Kaname?"

"Uh yeah... It doesn't matter to me. " I said. I couldn't get my head around it... I should just let it go.

"Sorry, I gotta run..." Kakashi said. "I know I called you, but just train in the mountains until I return...

"Uh okay..." Sasuke said without asking any further questions. "Let's go then, Kaname."

I nodded and followed Sasuke to a barbecue restaurant. We ordered food and sat there in silence. What did we talk about before I disappeared? Well, I guess those conversations wouldn't really make sense now that we're older. I just didn't want to sit here in silence the whole time.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry." I said.

"Hmm...?"

"I... am sorry you had to go through it alone. Well, I guess I might have been alone too, but..."

"You don't remember."

"No..." I sighed.

"I wasn't always alone if you think about it..." He said looking out the window. "I had friends along the way." He must mean Naruto and Sakura, his teammates. I'm really glad that he has someone that cares about him.

"What's it like having teammates? I bet it's nice because you never really have to fight alone... They really looked like they would give their lives for you, to protect you." I wonder if his teammates knew what to say to him. I would do anything to save Sasuke if he needed it, but I only say that because he;s my brother, my blood. Would someone care for me like that?

"At first, I saw them as useless. They were like pest to me, especially because Naruto was the worst in our class and Sakura was too focused on me to care about anything else. Then, we fought together and put our lives on the line... and I see how strong they really are. I've come to see them as my best friends, my comrades. I hope I can be strong enough to protect them so I don't have to see them fall ever again."

I looked at Sasuke in amazement. Maybe I should be focusing on being able to find someone I want to protect... like Gaara... Is that even a good example? I don't know...

* * *

"What's going on with Kakashi? Why are you all gathered in his room?" Sasuke yelled, demanding answers.

"Is it true that Itachi is back?" A random Jonin came in the room. "And that he has come here to get Naruto?"

 _"They're after Kurama..."_

Kurama? I heard the voice say that name before. My brother is back and is after the spirit inside Naruto? I saw the other Jonin in the room sigh, they were hoping to keep Itachi's return a secret from Sasuke. Then, I could see the rage form inside Sasuke as he ran out of the room. Now I saw why...

That presence I felt in the beginning of the day. It was familiar, but had been so long since I have even seen Itachi... I didn't think that he would be here, that we would in the Village. He was close to us... at the restaurant...

 _"I promise we'll catch up with Sasuke, just go to sleep for now..."_

What? But then I could feel my mind drifting off into darkness. In that darkness I felt like I could see events going on, but I don't know what anyone was saying. It was like I was a blank shell of a person in that room and then I woke up again. My senses were clear, I could hear the birds chirping outside and I could clearly see the same Jonin just staring at me.

"What just happened?" They refused to answer me. "Never mind, but I'm going after Sasuke..."

"Wait!" One of them said, it was the girl I recognized as Kurenai Yuhi. "There's a chance that Itachi will be after you too."

"Me? That doesn't matter... Sasuke is out there!" I took off, jumping out the window and running on the rooftop.

 _"I don't feel their presence in the Village anymore. It's possible someone is protecting Naruto somewhere else."_

"Where?" I yelled out loud.

The voice inside my sighed. _"Hold on for a second."_ I lost control of my hands, and a white owl appeared. It was similar to the one I have been seeing... like the one in the woods. What is all of this...? It used a summoning technique using my body... How much control does the spirit inside me have? _"Sorry, but follow it."_

I did as I was told and followed the owl to a nearby outpost where I found Sasuke. As soon as I found him, the Owl flew away and disappeared from sight. "Sasuke!" I yelled.

"I need to find Naruto... If Itachi finds him, he's dead." Sasuke said, panicking.

"If we don't stick together, then you'll be dead too, Sasuke!"

He looked to the ground, looking guilty. "You're right... I'm sorry." Although he was upset that he left without me, I could still see the hate in his eyes. If all Sasuke could do was hate him when he thought of him, why didn't I? I could remember everything he did, the slaughter on our people and the grief he put on me and Sasuke. Why didnt't I have the urge to kill Itachi like him? Although I could remember, it doesn't feel real, and it's as if I could see two different things... I saw Itachi as a murderer and I could also see him with tears in his eyes... When I remembered all of this, I felt like a blank shell again. Why was it like that?

"It's been a long time..." Itachi said, standing infront of Naruto and next to a man carrying a giant sword. It looked like Itachi was standing next to a human shark.

"Itachi... Uchiha..." Sasuke said. "You'll die here, with the hate that I have built up all this time!" Sasuke charged at Itachi with his chidori, and all I could hear was birds chirping as the electricity was charging through. Itachi just grabbed Sasuke's hand and the chidori was used to just destroy the side of the hotel. Itachi broke Sasuke's wrist, Sasuke can't use any handsigns... its over...

"Sasuke!" I screamed. Why can't I do anything? Why do I always stand idly by as the people I love suffer? I ran to his side, I could feel my Sharingan activating as if it was on instinct. I felt my chakara burn inside of me. Why is this happening? I can't even have a month without seeing Sasuke hurt. I just wanted to spend time with my brother, and this is what I get...

Just then a man with white hair appeared. He didn't seem like an enemy, and I felt like I saw him before around town with Kakashi, so he must be okay. I focused on Itachi to make sure he wouldn't attack me or Sasuke.

"The one who is going to defeat him is me!" Sasuke yelled, who was apparently paying attention to the man.

"You don't interest me at the moment!" Itachi kicked Sasuke to the end of the hall. Sasuke began to charge again and just got the same result. Itachi mercilessly beat Sasuke and pinned him to the wall. No... he was using that technique... In some ways I remember it, but I don't at the same time... Why are my memories so skewed... Is it because of the spirit?

"Stop it!" I yelled. I could just feel it... the pain that he was causing Sasuke and him yelling in pain."Don't touch him! Don't you dare hut him any further." I ran toward them and punched Itachi so he let go of Sasuke and tried to attack me. Hopefully, within the time he used his Tsukiyomi and the time I attacked him gave Sasuke a little relief from the internal pain... "Just try and kill me, brother..." My punch hurt him a little... I know it. Though Itachi is strong, I could feel something else... he's not the same. Even his face, he looked tired and not just because he was using a lot of his chakara. What is going on? "I'll kill you, Itachi... I don't care if we're blood!"

The walls became red and looked like flesh, the white haired man was casting a jutsu that made them run. It wasn't affecting me or Sasuke, but since they were running and not trying to go after Naruto, it must be dangerous. I tried not to focus on that too much, so I took Sasuke in my arms. His eyes were blank like death. I almost panicked if I didn't feel his heart beat.

Sasuke... did you see it again?


	6. Chapter 6

"You're identity must be kept a secret." Kurenai said to me, in place of Kakashi who was still recovering. "The dangers of your existence is becoming clear."

"I understand... at the same time I don't understand my situation at all." I said, realizing how depressing my situation was.

"Try to leave your identity within Kakashi's team. I already informed them, and I am sure Sasuke already knows."

I sighed. Sasuke was still recovering from our encounter with Itachi...

"I'm sorry. I won't keep you anymore."

"Thank you." I said, leaving her for the hospital. I just hoped I wouldn't have to see Itachi again anytime soon... after all, they said they might be after me too. And Sasuke... he won't give up.

* * *

I open the hospital doors and see a light-pink haired girl sitting next to Sasuke's bed.

"Oh, hello. You're Kaname right?" The girl said.

"Yeah... um..." I couldn't recall her name. I knew it was going to be an obvious name once I heard it. I have been meeting a lot of new people, it was hard to keep up. I envied the other's. They already knew each other's name. They just had to add one more name to their memories while I added more and more everyday.

"Sakura."

"Right!" I said, embarrassed. "Sorry... pink... Cherry Blossoms are pink. Pink hair and pink flowers. Okay!"

Sakura giggled.

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I just got here." I notice the flowers by Sasuke's side. She had brought the flowers... should I bring flowers? "Sorry I laughed, you look exactly like Sasuke, but you act so different. It's kind of interesting to see."

"No it's fine... I find it interesting too."

She smiles in relief and looks back at Sasuke. She had a similar expression, but her eyes showed something else. Was it love?

"Sakura, what do you see in Sasuke?" I said, trying to keep quiet so he could rest. We waited together in the hospital to wait for Sasuke to get better.

Sakura was the pink haired girl that Sasuke described as "too obsessed with him to be any good." Well at least at first... She clearly cared about him. She looked as worried as I was. I feel like I never got to really talk to people, especially people my age. I wanted insight on a normal female mind...

"Well..." She started to say and blushed.

"You can be honest with me. I won't judge you or tell him. I was just curious..." What was it like to love someone? Do I love Sasuke? I mean... I should, he's my brother. Though... do I love Itachi? I was only mad at him because he was trying to hurt Sasuke, but I didn't feel like I hated him... Why was that? Then, there was Gaara, who wasn't family. Yet, I think about him often.

"Well... I started to have a crush on him in our younger days in the academy. He was strong and smart, above all the other students. He was so cool. I mean, he still is."

"So... you like him because he is cool?"

"Well, at first... for a time, I was jealous of him because I realized that I was useless in battle. While Sasuke and Naruto fought, I feel like they risked their lives while I did nothing. In some ways, he makes me want to strive to be something better. Sasuke always tries to do more, tries to be better, even if he is at his limits." I looked at her, and as she talked about him, he looked at my brother in admiration.

"Hm... I still don't see..."

"What do you mean? Is there someone you like, Kaname?" She said, almost sounding surprised.

I started to feel my face burn. I was blushing... "Uh, I don't really know. That's why I was asking you..."

"Hmm..." She looked like she was deep in thought. "Well, I feel like love is something that happens. It can start from a simple attraction to someone, but love can grow slowly or come out of nowhere. Probably..." She seemed to confuse herself.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain it to me..."

"Sorry, I tried to help..."

"Sakura... Thanks for being by my brother's side."

"You don't have to thank me for that." She blushed slightly.

"Well, then thanks for keeping me company." I smiled at her, I was trying to be nice to her and show my appreciation somehow.

"Of course." She said, looking back at Sasuke.

"Hey..." I took her hand. "It will be alright..."

After I leave the hospital I look out to the vast forest that surounds Konoha. Gaara's world of sand is out there somewhere, and I haven't heard from Gaara since he left. The sand village surrendered to Konoha, but I still don't know what happened to him. I'm sure he's alright since he has the spirit of Shukaku with him. I just can't help but worry about him.

I wish I knew something. Am I Sakura in this situation? I want to see him, but Sasuke needs to come first...


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke had been in bed for several days in a coma-like state. The jutsu of my clan is cruel and terrifying. One day, that jutsu might be used on me, and, perhaps, one day I might learn how to use and have to use it on someone. Is this why we're almost extinct? Our clan's jutsu might just disappear. It's almost like a curse on the three of us that still lives.

I look at Sasuke, and then I look at how worried Sakura looks. Could I bring myself to use it, to make someone else worry? I may never see it, but in my mind... I know it will happen if I do something like this.

"May I come in?" A unfamiliar voice asked. I've been on edge since Itachi's re-appearance in our lives, so I naturally get startled at the sound of anything unfamiliar. I turn to see a young blonde woman with a blue mark on her forehead.

 _"Using jutsu to hide her age, huh?"_

That's the first time I heard her speak about something not related to Gaara or my safety. Does the voice know her?

 _"Everything will be alright now."_

How is it so certain?

"Sakura! She's going to make everything okay!" The blonde boy comes yelling, running in after her. "Sasuke will be alright now."

Though, Naruto's yelling seemed to be annoying and unnecessary, I was glad to see how much others cared for Sasuke. If I hadn't come back, Sasuke wouldn't be all alone. Knowing Sasuke will be alright lifted me up somehow.

"Please, if you could save Sasuke..." Sakura said bowing to her.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." The lady said, full of cheer. She must be very confident in her abilities, even the voice shows confidence in this lady's abilities. Who is she? She holds her hand above his head and focuses the chakra. What kind of healing powers does this person have?

Soon, Sasuke starts to open his eyes. He still looks tired and beaten. Even with him waking up, his mental state won't be the greatest. Not that any living Uchiha has the greatest state of mind...

"Sasuke!" Sakura leaps and hugs him. She starts shaking, finally crying and releasing all her frustrations she felt through the days we spent together. I let her have her time with my brother.

"Hey, after I'm done with the hospital, I need you to come with me." She says to me.

I look at her, her light brown eyes are full with confidence and hope. Is this the will of fire I have been hearing about?

I nod. "Thank you, for helping my brother." I smile at her.

* * *

"Many people fea- er... question your presence here." The blonde woman started to say. "They only question it because it's been so long, and they found no trace of you after your clan's massacre, then they question it because of your sudden appearance shortly before the attack on the village from the Sand Village and your brother."

"You said they fear me...?" Was all I could ask. I haven't done anything, nor do they know anything.

 _"It's just a precaution, stay calm."_

"Honestly, I am just talking to you to let you know. I'm sure you've been aware that you've been followed since your arrival. Past of it is for your protection. Your brother might have appeared because he heard of your appearance. At least, that's what everyone wants to believe. I've assured them if you were going to do something to cripple the village you would have done it by now."

"He wasn't after me or Sasuke. Sasuke and I just happened to hear of his appearance in the village. I couldn't stop him from trying to fight him."

"Who is he after then?"

 _"Go to sleep for now..."_

"No, not again..." I start to black out but I try to fight it. Stop... leave me alone.

"Don't play dumb, Tsunade." I could feel my lips moving and hear my voice. I don't mean to say that, though.

I couldn't focus on Tsunade's face. It was just a blur to me. What is she thinking? I can't control my body right now.

"Ugh... she's getting strong. This is my vessel for now, and it is important that you protect your jinchukiri and NOT question this child for something you think she may be responsible for."

"I know, it's just a formality really." Tsunade's voice was steady and calm.

I could hear myself chuckle. "So, you just wanted to confirm that I was still around."

"Not a lot of people know you're still around. I wanted to believe that there was someway this girl you're inside had some way of disappearing from our radar so easily."

"I had some business to take care of." My voice was not my own. I could hear a similarity, but there was a tone in it that wasn't me at all.

"You may be putting this girl's life in danger if you keep this up."

"We'll be fine."

Stop talking.

I hear myself sigh. "Just do what you need to do."

"Stop talking." I could actually feel myself actually say.

I could see Tsunade's face. She stared at me for a minute, as if she was studying me. "You sure blacked out." She smiled as if nothing happened. It wasn't a dream... I know it. It happened once before, the others were staring at me. They didn't know what to say to me. I had blacked out for what seemed like a second.

"Thanks for saving Sasuke..." I start to leave, my head started to hurt from whatever phenomenon just happened.

"Wait, Kaname." Tsuande said. "You're welcome to stay in the village, but just be careful. Your presence here, no matter the reason, may frighten the others."

"I understand..." But I don't. I don't intend to scare people. What am I doing here if I am barely accepted here?


End file.
